1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a foldable and portable electric vehicle for transporting a person that includes an integrated system of command, control, monitoring and signaling.
2. Discussion of Background Information
There are known electric vehicles for the transport of a single person. A known solution in the background of the invention is shown in WO 2014/055566 A1. This PCT Publication discloses an electric vehicle with detachable handlebars.
Existing electric vehicles such as the device shown in the noted PCT Publication have many inherent disadvantages, such as:
a. they do not have an integrated command, control, monitoring and signaling system;
b. they are not easily portable;
c. they are not foldable;
d. they have complicated driven wheel systems;
e. they are not reliable, and are heavy;
f. they have braking systems with complicated mechanics; and
g. they do not have electric regenerative braking systems.